Black Lioness
by Imagination-Unleashed14
Summary: Another girl has shown up in Narnia...wonderful  the thing is she had a bit of a...bad coming to Narnia that no one knows about. Will she be able to trust our Prince? let's hope she doesnt do anything stupid.  recently changed the title.
1. Chapter 1

Soooo~ I've been reading a lot of Chronicles of Narnia fanfics. I've been obsessed with Caspian/OC. And to me there needs to be more cause not everyone likes Caspian/Susan. I love Caspian/ Lucy[a lot]. Im going to try out this prologue. (oh and I have recently changed my pen-name)

_Breathe_

_Run_

_Breathe_

_Run_

_Breathe_

_Look behind_

_Breathe_

"NOOO!" someone snarled/screamed behind me. I panicked tripping a little. _'please if there is any god out there please let me get away from here!'_, I prayed to anyone…anything that could hear me. "You know you cant escape that easily you little whore!" it screamed behind me. But I had luck on my side for my dad insisting I do track. '_thank you papa!' _I smiled a little but then shook my head. No time for smiling. Just run, just run just run just run just run. I gasped as I tripped sending my body onto hard cement. I found I a road! I sighed in relief. I got up and started to run across the road. I stopped in the middle.

'_what are you doing?'_ my mind screamed but my body just wouldn't move. "Oh god…" I gasped as a semi-truck was coming down the small road. '_no no NO NONO!' _ my mind screamed at me but I stood in wonder as the headlights slowing came at me. I sighed with happiness before I looked up to see the chaser staring at me in horror. I smiled at him. "YOU CANT HAVE ME!" I screamed before the world turned dark and my body went within the cement.

_(meanwhile…)_

"Trufflehunter…what is that?" a short man asked stretching his arms before rubbing his belly. "What is what, me dear friend?" a badger said looking at him. "That in the sky…almost looks as if its falling…" his voice trailed off because a piercing female scream erupted in the air. "Get the prince! And get the medical tent ready!" the short man order the surrounding goat-men. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GO!" his screamed.

"Your Highness! Hurry! There's an emergency!" a goat-man said running into a room with four people in it.

"Alright lets go." A musical voice said. He didn't even give the faun[the goat-man] time to explain before he was running out of the chambers.

"lead the way, faun." He said kindly before he was running again. "why is there a medical tent being setup? Is someone hurt?" he question running past the bustling animals and dwarfs. "no but someone, a daughter of Eve, fell out of the sky. Trufflehunter and Nikabrik saw her first so they went ahead to find her. There!" the faun explained before dashing away with the prince following him.

"Trufflehunter! Is she badly injured?" The prince asked, kneeling beside the girl. She was cover in blood from her cheek to her thigh. "No other than the long cut for her chest to her thigh. The blood on her cheek was from a cut. Other than that it seems that she had a comfortable landing…don't see how she just fell out of the sky! Poor dear." The badger explained looking at her before gestering that the prince pick her up. "is she one of the Queens of old?" Nikabrik asked looking at her. "no the siblings would have come together. Also I've seen the kings and queens portraits. She looks nothing like them." He answered. "we better hurry, Prince Caspian. We may not have much time. If only we had Queen Lucy's healing vial…" the badger said trialing off before shaking his head. "come along."

Caspian picked the girl up as if she were a treasure that would break. He placed her head on his shoulder before walking away. He looked down at her face.

'_she's so pale…_

_Who are you are, Mysterious Angel?'_

Ok so the girl is obviously my own creation~:D

I don't own chronicles of Narnia and im not getting any mail saying I do….im still waiting for the papers :P lol

OC description:

Age: 16

Hair: black

Eyes: deep green

Height: 5"4'

Ok that's all I really have so far so if you want to put input or give some ideas that would be HIGHLY appreciated

Imagination-Unleashed


	2. Chapter 2

So ive been busy with babysitting and idiotic boys -.- sorry for the delay.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything[sadly]

Random note: I was on youtube and I just put in Fanficton…I didn't know people made their own trailers to their fanfics….it made my day :D.

And I decided to make her Edmunds age of 15 instead of 16. No this is not going to be a Edmund/oc. Sorry,loves.

Oh and I don't know if this well be short or not depends on how long hailey decides to sleep today Dx

No POV

She gasped suddenly trying to sit up. "No lay back down, dear. You may have landed softly but your still wounded." She whipped her head to the side looking for the voice.

_Oh please God tell me I died because that's a badger…_ "You're a badger…" her voice came out weak and hoarse. It chuckled making her ignore her pain and press her back more into the wall beside her. She took her gaze off of the talking badger and noticed she was in a room that looked to be made out of clay. "Yes, my dear, I am a badger. And you're in Narnia." His kind voice brought her attention back to him. "In what?" she question sharply before coughing. "Oh here is some water." He said and brought a small cup to her lips. The cool water went down her throat quenching the unwanted thirst. "Thank you. Now can you tell me where I am?" she asked quietly. "Oh, sorry. You are in Narnia." He said as if that explained everything. She lightly glared at him before trying to sit up again. "No no! I already told you to stay down. You'll reopen your wounds."

_Wounds?_ She looked down before seeing the bandages that wrapped around her torso. She could feel the bandages around her upper thigh. "if you don't mind me asking. Who put the bandages around my thigh?" she asked embarrassed because she just couldn't see this male badger undressing her in a unconscious state and wrapping up her thigh. She gasped when she realized that they probably saw her scars. "oh I did not undress you and wrap up your wounds. Sungazer, one of our female centaurs, did." He said and it looked like underneath the fur he was blushing. "oh…um… thank you." She whispered. "Wait did you just say centaur?" she demanded panicking. " yes I did…what? Have you never seen a centaur? Oh! I'm so sorry your not from the world and I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Trufflehunter." He exclaimed. "uhhh…my name is Samantha Cope please call me sam…" she said uncertainly but for some reason her instincts told her to trust this odd talking badger. "Nice to meet you Lady Sam."

_Lady Sam? Well can this heaven get any weirder?_

"Trufflehunter, is the Daughter of Eve awake yet?" a rough voice said before a short man came into to view. _ And that answers my question_. "Yes, Nikabrik. And her name is Sam. A uncommon name but beautiful and unique." Trufflehunter said smiling at her. "uncommon? My name is a very used name in America. Samantha means Listener of God." She said before a wave of pain went through her. she let out a small scream before fainting from fatigue that ran through her veins. "I told her to not sit up." Truffle hunter's voice echoed through her mind before the darkness embraced her.

So yeah its short. Thank you SweetSunnyRose for reviewing [I love your stories] and thank you Aims5 for adding my story to your alerts. hailey sends her baby love xD


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so freaking happy!xD an update is less than a week

Thank you for those who review:D

Random note:hailey giggles and grins while she sleeps…..its realllllly weird O.o

No POV

"She just….fainted?" Nikabrik stated, looking down at the small female. "Yes, of course after she sat up, opening the wound on her stomach." Trufflehunter's voice said softly, his small paw whipping some hair out of the girl's face. A light coat of sweat coated her forehead making it seem as if she were glowing in the candle light. "Prince Caspian may want to know that Sam woke up. You know how long it took to actually get him out of here for the war council." Trufflehunter said looking up to his dwarf friend.

"Yeah, took me at least 20 minutes to stuff some fruit down his throat." He grumbled while walking out the room. Trufflehunter chuckles followed him down the rock hall to a rug covered entrance. "Prince Caspian?" Nikabrik's rough voice asked. "yes?" Caspian answered flipping the rug open to look at the dwarf.

"the girl woke up if for 4 minutes and then fainted because she sat up." Nikabrik's answer was a young man running down the hall to said girl because all he heard was 'the girl woke up'. Nikabrik sighed heavily before walking the opposite direction to get supper.

Trufflehunter gasped when a ruffled and half-asleep prince burst through the door way, making him drop the cup of water he was carrying. "oh! Look what you made m-…this reminds me of something." Trufflehunter said giving the prince a chuckle before getting some more water. "I heard the girl was awake but fainted because she reopened her wound." He said before taking the cup from Trufflehunter and filling it back up. "Yes her name is Samantha Cope. She likes to be called Sam. I told her that her name was uncommon and unique. In her world it means Listener of God." trufflehunter's gentle voice was filled with admiration.

"Here you go. Sam? Very fitting for her." Caspian said looking down at her. His eyes widen when he saw her eyes blink open before resting on Trufflehunter, who stood at the end of her cot.

"really? I faint because of a little pain?" she grumbled her voice still rough with lack of water. "Ah, yes well Lady Sam you did reopen the stitches that were on you hip. Sungazer had to redo them before they became infected." He said a little bit a scolding lacing with his gentle words. Sam flushed a pink color before her eyes locked with his. Deep brown clashed with emerald green. A gasp escaped her lips before she slowly sat up, wincing a little before she reached out to touch his cheek. A startled gasp came from Caspian when her small hand touched his cheek. Shocks of electricity shot through both of them before Sam put her hand fully on his cheek, laughing a little when she looked at her small hand on his cheek. "Gosh I didn't think my hand was THAT small…" she laughed again when she saw his eyes, the deepest and darkest brown that it was almost black. Specks of blue and green were hidden in their depths.

"Prince Caspian! We're ready for the raid to get weapons." A faun came in before he blushed seeing the position that their prince and the unknown strange girl were in. Caspian was leaning beside her cot and she had her hand pressed against his cheek. A blush came to the girl's face before she put her hand back down. "Sorry, I don't usually put my hand to random strangers faces all the time." She said her voice holding embarrassment. "Its, um, fine. Better than when I first met you." Caspian said before patting her hand softly. "Wait…he said a raid for weapons? Can I come?" she asked excitement filling her voice. A sparkle came to her eyes that pretty much screamed 'please!' "I don't know…I really don't think you can with your wounds…" Caspian said looking at her bandaged torso. "please! Ive been in this room for who know how long! I want to see what world im in. because you know im in another world?"

"she does have a good point there, Caspian, she is in another world." Trufflehunter said ,"ill even make sure she doesn't do anything stupid or rash." He chuckled while Sam glared at him lightly. Grumbling about how she would never do anything stupid.

"okay, okay. You can go but stay close to Trufflehunter and me."

"Yeah yeah, okay I promise I will. And you know you have name but I don't have yours." Sam questioned looking at the prince with curiosity. "I am Caspian X." he said not realizing he left out the 'prince' part until the faun said, "_Prince_ Caspian we're ready to leave." He nodded before leaving.

"Prince Caspian, huh~?" she said before giggling lightly at the expression on his face. "Come on, your highlyness. Time to get some weapons!" she said holding her hand out for him to help her up. "please?" she asked before he took her hand and slowly helped her up. "If you move suddenly your stitches will reopen, Lady Sam." Trufflehunter said before walking out to go to the front of the How.

"well, lets go, Lady Sam." Caspian said walking slowly to the front entrance. "Please just call me Sam. No 'lady' or anything." She said a soft twinkle entering her eyes as she glanced his way. "Then please just call me Caspian. No your highlyness, that's not even a word." He said chuckling at the look of amusement that crossed her face. "yes well it was a moment thing." She said pouting as he laughed again. "here we are, Sam. Be careful." He said and without even thinking he leaned down and kissed her cheek. He turned and walked away while she put her hand to her cheek. A pink flush run to her cheeks before Trufflehunter grabbed her hand and dragged her to the place they were leaving from.

_I think I've just fallen in love at first sight….huh who knew it was true. _

Wellll Trufflehunter kinda disappeared when Sam put her hand on Caspian's face cheek… but anywhooo~! Lol thanks for those who reviewed and put my story on their alerts and favorites :D until next time~ ^^


	4. Chapter 4

:D ello, loves! Hailey sends her baby love [she's in the crock of my arm watching with amazement at the letters that show up xD]

Random note: hailey is the only baby I know that can gag on a pacifier…

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE[I hate these-.-]: I will not be updating for 2 weeks because my mom is having a bypass surgery and all….soo….yah….i'll miss you all! :D

On with the story! (_sgfsdfdfder = thoughts) _

And if anyone know who the lead singer of Band Perry looks like that kinda what I imagine sam to look like with a little bit of anna popplewell[is that her last name?]mixed in.

Caspian POV

_Did you really kiss her cheek? _

yes…i-

_you do realize she probably thinks that you're the weirdest and most stupidest boy in Narnia right!_

Well….ive only know her for 2 days-

_Not even 2 days! More like 15 minutes! You've practically been stalking her! Look at her Caspian! What does she look like to you?_

Caspian sighed before glancing at the girl ahead of him. She was walking with Trufflehunter, her old bloody clothes still on. Her bare arms seemed to grin back at him, as well as her bare calves. Her tunic seemed to bond with her body in such a way that he blushed lightly looking away from her waist. She didn't seem to mind the fact that her clothes were stiff with blood and covered in dirt. Her long black hair hung just above her waist in straight locks. Her skin was dirty from the How and seemed to look like she was a Telmarine. When she glanced around her bright green eyes seemed to catch the light just right before a cautious, guarded look came to her eyes when a Minotaur walk around her. She cocked her head before turning slightly in one direction. She stopped when she saw a boy no older than Caspian step out from behind a small hill.

She looked back at Caspian just to see him pulling his sword out. He glanced at her before he lunged at the unknown boy. Fast reflexes seemed to come out when his sword clashed with the other. Ducking he spared one glance back at Sam to see her gazing at he with worry. He was forced back into the fight when the by struck him across the face.

No POV

A startled gasp came from Sam before trying to advance forward. Trufflehunter grabbed her hand quickly forcing her back with a single tug. Stilling being weak from being wounded and having walking for a long time she collapsed with a thud. She looked up to see Caspian trying to pull the other boys sword out of a tree. She glanced at the unknown boy before lunging at him when he lunged at Caspian with a large rock in hand.

"STOP!" at the same time a little girls voice screamed

"NO!"

Sam grabbed at his brown tunic dragging him to the ground. "Please stop." She begged him looking into his bright blue eyes.

"Sam… come on I'm not hurt." Caspian's voice said gently before she felt his arms pull her up gently off of the stranger. "Sorry…I just didn't want you to hurt him." She said before relaxing in Caspian's arms. She then blushed before moving out of his arms over to Trufflehunter who glared at her before making her lay back so he could look at her wounds. "You stupid, stupid girl! And you said 'I won't do anything stupid or rash, Trufflehunter.' And then you smile at me like you couldn't bring a prince or a future king to his knees at the sight of you." She listened to him rant and scold her while she looked at the scene before her.

The boy she had brought to his back was on his feet looking at Caspian with such hate and distrust she thought he would explode from the steam she could practically see coming from his ears.

The little girl was standing there looking at the Narnians surrounding them with awe and happiness. She seemed much better than her friend. Sam looked between the two before deciding they were brother and sister. The boy had blond hair with light tints at red to it and the girl had brown hair with darker tints of red and blond natural highlights. Caspian and the boy were having their stare down a girl voice shouted. "PETER!" a gasp came from Trufflehunter before looking at 'peter' with astonishment. This was high king peter?(Trufflehunter had filled her in with the kings and queens of old and everything.) Sam guessed that the little one was Queen Lucy, the faithful one to Aslan.

Sam was distracted by a beautiful teenage girl rushing to Peter with a dwarf and another boy. With the two's dark features she would have guessed they were twins but the boy looked younger than the girl.

"High King Peter?" Caspian's voice was questioning and disbelief ring through his voice. "I believe you called." The high kings voice was young but his eyes betrayed his years. "Yes, well, I thought you'd be older." Caspian tried to lighten the mood but peter's face expression turned from calmness to a neutral expression.

"Oh then maybe we can come back in a few years."

"No! Your just not we expected." Sam said getting up after Trufflehunter nodded that she could. Caspian nodded at the high king before looking at each sibling before laying his gaze on the beautiful Queen Susan. A emotion flared wildly in her chest before pain took it. "Neither are you." The younger kings voice said nodding at her before looking at Torwis the minotaur. The yound king looked at her before his eyes widen. "Your bleeding." That made Caspian look away from Queen Susan to see Sam holding at her side. They looked at each other before Sam glared at him. "Torwis can you carrying Lady Sam?" Trufflehunter voice interrupted Sam's glaring from Caspian's surprised eyes. "Yes it will be an honor to carry a beautiful Daughter of Eve. Sam snapped her head to him before blushing deeply. "I am no more beautiful than a dirty maid, Torwis." She then felt self-conscious of her dirty skin and clothes stiff with blood. "I was wondering why I felt the need to pack an extra dress." Queen Susan's voice was soothing and motherly, not something you expected out of a girl no older than 16. Sam looked up before staring in shock. "You… you look exactly like my great-grandmother." She hadn't really looked at the queen before then. She took in her dark brown hair that reached her waist, her beautiful blue-grey eyes, and pale skin. Sam giggled when she saw the leaves and twigs sticking out of her hair.

She walked carefully to her before, coping with the pain of lifting up her arms, picking the leaves and twigs out of her hair. She smoothed out the hair that stuck up and made sure that nothing was still hiding in her hair. "I know the leaves and trees are beautiful and calming but I don't think that they make good accessories, Your Majesty." Sam said smiling softly at her before going to Torwis. A gentle laugh followed her before a 'thank you' was heard.

Sam looked back to see Caspian staring at her with awe, Queen Lucy looking at her with a warming smile and a wave, King Edmund was looking at her with an expression that she couldn't read, and the famous High King Peter was just straight out staring at her. Torwis growled too lowly but anyone but her to hear before gently picking her up and carrying her ahead without a word. "Well…we still have awhile before we get to the How and it'll be dark soon. We might as well go to the river and let the women bath." Caspian suggested and she could pretty much feel his blush from where she was being carried.

"My lady?" Torwis voice asked looking at her blank expression. "I would love a bath." She said simply before laying her head on his furry shoulder. "and thank you for carrying me, Torwis." She looked at him with a small smile playing on her lips. "Anything for you, Lady Sam." He said looking ahead before finding a soft spot of grass next to a nearby stream, that looked deep enough to act as a bathing hole. The trees around seemed to make the stream closed in so prying eyes couldn't see well into the temporary bath. She nodded before laying against a tree near her spot.

"How were you wounded?" a soft voice startled her making her scream a little before falling sideways into the stream. She came up spitting water out of her mouth and wiping her hair out of her eyes. She looked up to see the two sisters looking at her in surprise. Like they didn't expect her to fall in. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! We made noise so I thought that you had heard us but! Im very sorry!" Queen Lucy exclaimed reaching down to help her up. Sam looked at her flustered face before laugh so much her sides hurt her.

"its me who should say I'm sorry, Your Highness. I should have heard the noise but I was taking in the scenery." Sam said smiling warmly at the young girl. She looked down at herself before seeing the blood swimming around her. "Oh no…trufflehunter is going to kill me…" she groaned before climbing her way to the flat ground.

She gasped when she felt her long wound start to burn with pain. She looked at the two queens before a startled gasp come from Susan. "Lucy go get your vail. Quickly!" she snapped and Sam briefly wondered why she was called Queen Susan the Gentle. Susan started ripping away her clothes and wetting them in the stream. "I'm sorry that I have to destroy your shirt and I cant get to your leg wound with your pants on. I have to take them off okay?" susan asked hurriedly and before sam could nod she took lucy's forgotten dagger and ripped the shorts away. Sam didn't know if she should blush or be terrified at the fact the she would see her scars. Though she was lucky before she could even scream in pain a lion's roar brought her to unconsciousness.

I know 'Torwis' isn't a name or even a word but I don't know minotaur names Dx. I hope that satisfied you ppl…..gosh your like freaking vultures! xD haha! Kidding kidding

I very proud of myself :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except crappy made-up names and Samantha :P tehe ;D

Please review, advice, anything I take flames[don't know why]

See ya in 2 weeks!:)

-Imagination Unleashed


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry :S I said two weeks and its now two weeks and two days sorry!

Buuutttt im here now! :D

Let's start

"Edmund! Peter! Where did I put my cordial?" Lucy's voice cut through the quiet atmosphere that settled over the camp. Peter's head snapped up and Edmund quickly reached forward and grabbed her vial.

"It's here lucy!"

" Why do you need it? Is susan hurt?" peter's voice followed Edmunds. "No! but if you need to know just follow! Where is Caspian!"

"yes, Queen Lucy?" Caspian voice came from the tent. Lucy snapped her head to him, grabbed his hand before dragging him to the river that the girls were going to use as a bathing area. Peter and Edmund looked at each other before running after them. "Susan! I got the cordial! And the boys!"

"No! keep them away!" Susan demanded trying to conceal the body under her. Lucy skidded to a halt before pushing Caspian back. She gave him a stern look before running to Susan. She fumbled with the diamond top before dropping a drop into the body's mouth. Peter and Edmund ran into Caspian making him try to brace himself on a tree but missed and crashed to the ground. "ow."

"who is that?" edmund's voice said above him. "oh here Caspian." He felt Edmund grab his arm before he pulled him up. "thank you, King Edmund." He said before brushing the dirt off his tunic. "welcome." He stated before turning his head back to his sisters. Caspian looked up to see Susan brushing the hair out of the face of the person. "Who…" Caspian's eyes widen before pushing his way through the bush that separated the boys from the girls. "Sam! Sam!" he dropped to his knees beside her head. "Caspian shh! She's sleeping. She woke up and said that she was talking with Aslan. She is safe with him." Lucy said patting his shoulder. "Um….Prince Caspian…If you could can you look the other way lucy and I can put her dress on her…" Susan's timid voice cut through his thoughts. Lucy giggled when his face turned pink under his tan skin. He whipped his body around to stare out into the forest surrounding the stream.

"mmm….was this bracelet here before Caspian?" lucy's child voice asked him. "Bracelet?" Caspian looked through his memories of carrying sam through the forest to the How. He had remembered a shine coming from her right wrist but hadn't thought anything of it. "yes when we first found her well Trufflehunter and nikabrik saw her fall from the sky. But other than that I had saw a sine coming from her wrist. I guess I had forgotten about it."

"she fell from the sky?" Susan's voice was astonished and full of shock.

"yes. It amazing Trufflehunter that she survived but she had a soft landing somehow."

"Aslan. He sure that she had a soft landing." Lucy stated looking at sam with a smile gracing her face. "Even looking at her or being this close to her I can feel His presence. It gives me hope."

…I know its short….when I update next I'll be sure to make the chapter longer:D

Please review! Reviews make me happy:D


	6. Chapter 6

Soooo im watching House while writing this :D

Fact that I didn't know: the dude who plays House is freaking British! I didn't know that!

Ohhh and for lucy's hair color just imagine it a dark gold color with brown and red in it. You know to make the bond between lucy and Aslan greater than anyone really knows ^-^

-cough- Well…now that I got that outta the way…. Tehe :}

Sam POV

Waking up seemed to be hard because all I felt around me was warmth. Sweet, sweet warmth. Like the sun was embracing me with its arms. But then I felt a nudge on my arm. I groaned before rolling on my side away from the nudging person. A chuckling came from behind me before a wet tongue went across my cheek and lips. "Ugh! That's gross! Caspi-" My eyes widen before I scrambled backwards. A lion stood tall above me.

His eyes were a soft golden brown color and his fur and mane reminded me of Lucy's hair somewhat. His mouth was curved into a smile. Amusement danced in his eyes. He gave a light laugh before sitting down.

"Welcome Samantha Cope, Listener of God." The lion's voice held love, happiness, and strength.

"Thank you. Um… are you the one they call Aslan?" I felt my voice waver with fear. "Yes, Dear Snake. I am." Aslan's eyes twinkled when he called me 'Dear Snake'.

"why? Why dide you bring me to Narnia? Why did you call me Dear Snake?" I slowly sat down in front of him after pulling myself up from laying down. I suddenly felt the urge to hug him and just cry. "I brought you to Narnia because you asked. Your time in your world was complete. Though I dislike the way-"

"Wait! You said 'my time was complete.' You mean… I'm dead? And Narnia is heaven?" I realized my mistake when I finished talking. "Excuse my interruption Aslan." I looked down at my hands before His great paw lifted my head. Instead of annoyance I saw calmness. "It is perfectly fine, My Snake. I call you 'Snake' because of the bracelet that you bear on your wrist. That is the bracelet of my twin." Aslan explained, his eyes flicking to my right wrist. I looked down to see the bracelet passed down from 2 or 3 generations. The silver eyes of the snake winked at my before curling more tightly around my small wrist.

"Your twin Aslan?" I questioned turning my gaze back to him to see a small girl between his front paws. "Yes his twin. I am Ashlynn, High queen of Narnia and its people. Though I may look young I am far older than you truly believe, My Snake."

Her voice was rough and beautiful. She had the same eyes of aslan but with flicks of silver and black. "That bracelet on your wrist bears my soul." I glanced back down to the bracelet and let out a scream to see it flick its tongue out at Ashlynn.

"Sam!"

"It seems that you also reacted through your psychical body. It means are time is up. Until next time, My Snake." Aslan's and Ashlynn's voice seemed to float through her body before a burn erupted from my middle finger on my left hand. I closed my eyes just to open them to see Caspian's face floating above mine.

"Caspian…" I smiled at him before drifting into a sleep filled with warmth and sunshine.

While Sam is Out of it and is with Aslan

Caspian had carried Sam to his tent and sat and watched her. She twitched and gave a groan once before rolling over to face him. She didn't move again but he saw he eyes move beneath her eye lids. He sighed when even her eyes stopped moving. A rustle from the tent flap made him look over. Queen Susan stood there; looking beautiful is the low fire that was in the tent. His eyes dropped to the bowl in her hand. His stomach gave a rumble before quieting.

"You missed dinner." Her voice was a whisper as if fearing if a loud noise would awake the slumbering girl. "I didn't realize I had been with her that long. Forgiven my rudeness, Your Majesty." Caspian's voice was neutral. He turned his head back to Sam but a hand on his shoulder made him look up to Susan. She was staring at Sam with an expression he couldn't decipher. "She's beautiful. I understand why you love her."

Caspian choked as he inhaled sharply. "Love? I met her just yesterday."

"Oh… Its just by the way you two act around each other one would think that you two have known each other all your lives." Susan sighed before placing the bowl in his lap. "Eat." She said before walking over to Sam to brush some hair from her face.

Caspian put the bowl on the table beside the cot. He heard Susan sigh again before leaving. Caspian moved quietly to Sam's side. He gently put his hand on her left cheek. "Do we really act as if we've known each other for all our lives?"

Caspian opened his mouth to say something else but a startled scream from Sam made him jump up and yell her name. He dropped to his knees when her dark green eyes opened and a smile grace her face and her eyes softened. "Caspian…" Her voice was filled with affection, happiness and an emotion he wouldn't know until much later.

She closed her eyes and drifted into dreams. Caspian sighed in relief and placed his head on the side of the cot. Closing his eyes he dreamed of spring and dancing leaves.

…how was that? Good I hope im sitting in the dark now watching NCIS…..

please review good people:D


	7. Chapter 7

Okay since I didn't really get _any _reviews for the last chapter seven I decided to rewrite it but im keeping most of it but just not the ending.

Again I don't own-.-

A shuddering breath escaped her lips before she slowly sat up. She expected her wounds to flare up in pain but when she searched for the long, ugly wound all she felt was the healed bumpy scar. She gaped down out the long scar that ran from her collarbone to her left thigh wrapping around her torso. Through the thin tunic that was covering her she saw the dark scar running though the inside of her right breast skimming along her stomach and hip before laying on her thigh.

_Looks like a snake,_ she thought to herself. Stretching her arms over her head she sighed with happiness has her joints popped. She looked around the tent to see a red dress hanging on the back of a chest. A small fire was keeping the tent warm. Tossing the quilt off her body she quietly made her way to the fire. She was cold for some reason. Putting her finger close to the fire she smiled as the flames seemed to stretch out to her hands. Looking at her left wrist she saw the bracelet that her best friend had made her in 9th grade. The green and black beads seemed to wink at her from the light. The letters S C glanced back at her. The ring on her middle finger had two hearts on each side of a bigger heart with a sapphire and an emerald on the left and right side of it.

The sound of cloth rubbing against each other brought her out of her thoughts; turning her head to see Caspian and Queen Susan walking through the tent flap, whispering to each other. She glared at the beautiful older girl before turning back to the flames. She gasped in shock and fright landing on her back. "Sam!" Caspian voice made her head to see him crouching beside her.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Susan's voice made her sit up and scoot backwards. "im sorry I woke up and didn't see anyone in here so I got up. I was cold and sat next to the fire." Sam said to Caspian completely ignoring the older girl. "It's perfectly fine, Sam. It's just you looked scared for a second." Caspian sat down next to her putting his arm around her and pulling her into his side. Sam's pale face heated up but she welcomed the warmth that Caspian gave off. Sam looked back at the fire to see the little image of Ashlynn winking at her before flying to the snake bracelet on her right wrist. She smiled as the warmth that she projected encased Sam's body and spirit. She frowned when she looked up tp see Susan looking at her in shock.

"You… your…Edmund!" Caspian and Sam looked at each other in bewilderment. "wha-" Caspian was cut off when Edmund burst through tent entrance. He looked around before settling on the shocked faces of Caspian and Sam. "Susan said she saw a light go into your bracelet…" he was talking fast before his eyes rested on her snake bracelet. He trailed off as he walked calmly over to sam and Caspian. Before he could touch her someone tapped his shoulder. "what, susan!"

"Last time I checked my name wasn't susan." A familiar voice to sam and the siblings knew. Edmund turned quickly to see the small girl from Sam's dreams. "Ashlynn…"

"Whoa whoa! How do you know her?" Sam stood with Caspian looking warily at the girl. "How do _you _know her, Samantha?" Peter asked still looking at Ashlynn. "She was came into my dream, vision, whatever, when was talking with Aslan. They kept calling me their snake." Sam answered walking around Edmund to hug Ashlynn. "My dear one, we only left each other a little while ago." Ashlynn said, her voice that sounded too mature and wise for the small body she is in.

"well if I sound too _old_ for my child body then allow me to grow older." Ashlynn seemed to have a wicked glint in her lion eyes before she seemed to grow older before Sam's eyes.

Edmund tried to glance around Sam to see the girl before Susan clasped her hands around his eyes. "Don't look! Lucy get Peter! Caspian turn around!" susan ordered before rushing Edmund away from the two girls. Lucy followed behind her with peter, his arm covering his eyes. Caspian had turned around to face the tent wall looking at designs that were stitched from gold thread.

Sam stood infront of Ashlynn as the latter took the form of a 15 year old. Her body molded into curves, her face lost some baby fat, her legs grew to reach the 5'3" height of Sam. She seemed to have the same body of Sam. Her hair grew to reach to small of her back.

"Huh…it seems we still have the same body, My Snake."

"What?" Sam asked, not quite understanding. "You know how some religious people say able rebirth?"

"Yes"

"You've, and the people before you, have been the same person. Though it can skip generations, and it did, memories become dreams and dreams become nightmares. The last memory you have of your world is a memory… a nightmare…and ever so true. What happened to you happened to one of you pervious selves." Ashlynn gently explained while to clothes that were on her child body grew to fit her teenage one.

"So your saying that the last moment I had one Earth was a memory? A nightmare? Yet it still happened?" Sam's voice quivered as the flash of a man's face, twisted into a sinister smile, watched her get hit by a semi-truck. "Yes… I'm sorry Samantha."

"No its fine I just always wondered why when I looked into old pictures of women in my family why they looked exactly like me." Sam said before sitting in a make-shift chair. "Oh… well then I'll leave you two to rest. I have to have a talk with my Eagle, Blue-jay, Lioness, and Owl." Ashlynn's voice held affection and mischief. Sam looked to her confused before Caspian startled her by putting his hand on her shoulder. They both watched her walk out of the tent. "She means the kings and queens. They were named that after High Queen Ashlynn arrived to Aslan's camp before the battle facing the White Witch. She entered in a… interesting way to their lives. But a little time after their coronation Ashlynn named them after their personalities. High King Peter the Eagle; magnificent and noble. Queen Susan the Blue-Jay; beautiful and smart. King Edmund the Owl; cautious and wise. And lastly; Queen Lucy the Lioness; cheerful and brave. Since she was, is, the closest to Aslan, as well as Ashlynn. She was given the title of being the lioness." Caspian said walking sam back to the fire, wrapping the forgotten blanket around her shoulders.

"Wow… what do you think she would name you?"

Caspian seemed taken aback by her question for he stumbled over his words before picking the most commonly used line. "I don't know."

"Well whatever the word is it would most likely stand for something to do with your kind heart, or your brave soul or you lovin…"Caspian turned to see her slumped forward soft breaths coming from her. Caspian chuckled before picking her up and placing her on the cot. His thoughts went to her last trailed sentence. _My loving what?_


	8. Chapter 8

Sooo…..either you all died or school started for people :S ugh.

School starts aug. 11th for Williamson county Dx that means no more sleeping in! damnit!

Well anyway im going to update since I probably wont until this coming up Monday.

Ummm….anyone got a good name for Caspian? Suggestions will be _very_ helpful

Groaning Caspian sat up before he realized he was on the ground. A giggle made him looking but he regretted it when he sunk into a sea of green. "Why are you sleeping on the ground Caspian? Oh, and Glenstorm came saying that we'll be leaving soon. Did you know that you snore lightly when your asleep?" Sam said before laughing when caspian's tan skin darkened.

Sam sat up swinging her legs over the side of the cot before standing and stepping over Caspian. "Turn the other way Caspian! Im changing." Sam demanded satisfied that he quickly turned on his side. Giggling when she saw his ear turn red she lifted the red dress and set it on the chest near the fire. Sighing she tugged the tunic off her body. Smirking she threw it on caspian's head and a muffled 'Hey!' came from him.

She laughed before putting the dress over her head and shimming it over her head. She growled when she couldn't get the laces and buttons done. Sam flushed a bright red when she saw Caspian still laying on his side waiting for her to get done.

"Umm… Caspian?"

"Yes?"

"Could you help me? I cant get the laces and buttons done." She watched as he slowing got up and turned around to see her lifting her hair away from her back revealing her lily-white skin. He approached her quietly before gently gripping the dress and buttoning it before weaving the laces through. His fingers would skim her skin and heat would shot through his fingers. "is that too tight?" his voice came out in a whisper and he saw her shiver before shaking her head.

"It's perfectly fine. Thank you." Sam whispered back turning around to find herself closer to Caspian than she thought she would be. Caspian lifted his hand and slowly brushed a strand of hair from her face and replaced it to sit behind her ear.

"Lady Sam, Prince Caspian. Its time to lea- Oh im very sorry." Trufflehunter's voice broke through their little bubble making them both flush such a red that one would think they were sick. Coughing slightly Sam walked around Caspian to pick up her shoes that lay forgotten. "perfectly fine Trufflehunter." Caspian said before asking, "Have you seen the Kings and Queens this morning?"

"Yes, as well as a strange girl that looked a lot like Lady Sam from behind but she has the most…" Trufflehunter's voice faded as he and Caspian walked out of the tent.

Sam sighed before plopping on the chest and putting her head I her hands. _You cant fall in love or whatever this is! Because no matter what happens I'm dead. Literally. You got hit be a freaking semi-truck! Though its not like anyone here would now what that is. Maybe Ashlynn. _

Thinking about Ashlynn made her go back to the conversation that happened yesterday. She was confused by the Four's reaction to Ashlynn when she came. She was confused at why Ashlynn was even here. But if she was here then Aslan was here.

_I'm always here, My dear Snake._

His voice coiled around her before a soft breeze ruffled her hair. She sighed again raising her head and getting up.

Sam blinked at the sudden change in lighting before her eyes adjusted. She saw creatures bustling about before a group cam to put down the tent that her and Caspian had fallen asleep in. She smiled at them before going to the direction of the stream. Not knowing that she was being followed she pushed past the bushes and smiled at the sight.

The light hit the water in such a way that it made it seem that everything was glowing. Sam went to the spot where Lucy and Susan had startled her making her fall in. She grimaced when she remembered the searing pain that happened afterward.

Looking of the edge she saw her own reflection looking back at her. Forest green eyes peered at her, dark lashes framing them making them look as if they had a black ring on the outside. She grimaced at the pale skin; she has always hated the sun. She preferred fall and winter than spring and summer.She even saw a small scar that was above her right eyebrow. She never knew how she got that but her mother had said she hit a sharp table corner when she was very young. Her nose was small but not unnaturally, just normal.

"Do you think that I'll grow to be as beautiful as you and Susan?" Lucy's small child voice scared her before she looked to her left to see her looking over the edge like her. Sam looked at lucy reflection and saw childlike beauty and wisdom that shown in her eyes. Sam smiled softly to her before tapping her on the shoulder.

"You will. And when you do you'll be more beautiful than me or susan. Trust me." Sam said with a reassuring smile. But lucy didn't seem to believe her. "No one is as beautiful as Susan. Though you seem to make her jealous of you eyes and hair. As well as you connection with Ashlynn. Even Ashlynn is more beautiful than me!" Lucy exclaimed reaching her hand down and splashing the water. Their reflections become distorted.

"Lucy, my dear, your too young to be thinking these things. Didn't you grow up in Narnia?" lucy nodded. "Then you have an advantage over all the girls in our world. You know what your going to grow up to look like and be. You know when things will happen and what will change when." Lucy blushed a bright red when Sam looked at her pointedly. "Yes but that doesn't tell me that I will be beautiful like you or susan or Ashlynn." Lucy growled ripping the grass. Sam looked down before grabbing her and crushing her to her chest. "Lucy are beautiful! Everyday you grow up and you become more beautiful. When you see that girl in the mirror know that I think, no, I know that you will grow to be the most beautiful woman that I will ever meet. Know that with these words I seal the door that has been opened in your heart no longer will you feel these feelings. Okay?" Sam looked down at the small young girl to see tears in her eyes. "When I grow up, I want to be just like you." Lucy whispered encircling her arms around Sam's neck. Sam laughed lightly before poking lucy's nose. "When you grow up you should be just like _you._" And with those words sam stood up with Lucy in her arms and walked back to camp.

But unknown to both of them angry dark brown eyes followed their movement. The mysterious person watched the oldest girl talk to the young one and they made it their personal goal to get the girl as a prize to his King.

Well?

What will happen to Caspian and Sam? Will the fall in love? Or will something bad happen before?

Please review :D pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please!


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes, sire. I saw two females; one couldn't have been older than 12 or 11. The other looked to be 14 or 15." A deep voice said. "She looks quite beautiful. Dark hair, green eyes, pale skin. Very exotic, sire." A candle was lit and the shapes of two men talking quietly.

"Exotic you say? You know how I like exotic things." The second male's voice said. "I want this exotic looking girl. Soon. Very soon. Do you understand general?"

"Yes, sire."

"Good then. The queen and my son are waiting."

"I will bring her to you, King Miraz."

"Samm! Lucy!" Peter's voice called.

"We're over here peter!" lucy said behind sam's head. Sam had put her on her back and was giving her a piggy back ride back to camp. "It's time to leave for the How." He said glancing at Sam and Lucy with a amused gaze. "Why is she on your back, Sam?"

"I was carrying her in my arms but then I suggested a piggy back ride and here we are." Sam giggled when Lucy tightened her arms and legs around her neck and waist before she felt lucy bury her face in her hair.

"You smell like vanilla and mint! Peter smell her hair!" Lucy exclaimed before gesturing toward peter to do it too. "What?" peter said looking at lucy with eyes widen. Sam looked at him with confusion. "It's okay peter I have people pass by me in the streets sometimes and ask me where I buy my shampoo. It's quite creepy sometimes." Sam said a small smile coming to her face. Peter looked at her like she had a second head.

"Lucy why don't you ask Caspian to smell her hair? I'm sure he would love to do it." Sam blushed when he said this and looked down.

"Oh! Your right! On word my noble steed!" Lucy said giggling.

"Of course my queen!" Sam laughed while she went to where she last saw Caspian. Spotting Glenstorm she asked him where Caspian was and followed his direction to where he was. When she and luct reached the place they saw Caspian, susan and Edmund talking while Edmund gesturing with his hands.

"Caspian! Come here!" lucy said and when he turned around to look at her he snorted when he saw a red face Sam and a happy lucy on her back. "do you need help Sam?" Caspian said walking toward them with a smirk on his face. "No Lucy wants you to smell my hair though." Sam watched Caspian's eyes go wide when she said that before he looked at Lucy. She had a sly smirk on her face before an innocent expression came to her when susan came to them. "Lucy you want Caspian to do what?" Susan demanded.

"I want him to smell Sam's hair! It smells like vanilla and mint! Here smell susan." Susan hesitantly walked to sam and smelled her hair. "wow your right!"

"Of course! Im always right. Steed, make a mental note to always remind people that Aslan's most faithful is always right." Lucy said while Sam laughed before nodding. Caspian was standing to the side while they laughed at lucy statement. He gathered his courage before walking to Sam and picking up a lock of hair and bringing it to his nose. Sam had moved her head when she felt someone gather a lock and was lost in a sea of chocolate. "Caspian?" She was aware of lucy climbing off her back and walking away with a dumbfounded susan in tow.

Watching Caspian smell her hair she watched as his eyes lit up and he chuckled before and brought a hand to her face. "Lucy was right. You smell like vanilla and mint." She blushed bright red before looking away. "Hey don't hide fro-"

"Prince Caspian? It's time to leave." Glenstorm's deep, kind voice came from behind him and Sam laughed lightly at the frustrated look on his face. "everyone seems to make it their goal to interrupt us don't they?" He whispered. She nodded before walking around him and walking to help with the carrying something.

Caspian watched her before Glenstorm cleared his throat and gestured to Destrier, that was next to him, and found him saddled and ready. "Okay, lets go." Caspian said in a loud voice so that everyone could hear him. Looking at the saddle on his and then at everyone else. He shook his head and spoke to Glenstorm ."Give this to someone who needs it." The centaur nodded before walking away with the black war horse.

He turned to see Edmund looking at him with a proud look. "That is what a selfless leader does." He simply said before walking away and picking up some weapons from a female centaur and she looked at him with smile. Caspian nodded and a feeling of happiness came to him. No one had really said that he was doing a good job or not so it was nice to feel that he was. Looking around he say Trufflehunter trying to carrying a lot of weapons and before he could walk over he saw Lucy walk over and offer to help.

Trufflehunter looked grateful but declined but lucy being lucy insisted and finally Trufflehunter let her take some.

"Their very kind." Sam's voice came from behind him. "Come on and help me with these." He turned to see her with what looked to be heavy weapons and moved his arms so she could dumped some in his arms. When they were finished they turned and walked the way that everyone else was. Toward the How.

"Damn! I cant believe I forgot it! Caspian can you carry these and when I get back I'll take them back, okay!" Sam exclaimed startling Caspian when she cursed. "Um you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

She nodded before taking the rest of her pile and giving it to Caspian. "Im sure I'll only take a few minutes. I promise!" she said waving as she went back to direction of the stream.

"I know I took it off before lucy came…" she muttered to herself before a sparkle in the caught her attention. "Ah! There it is." Bending down and she grabbed the green and black beaded bracelet before a sharp pain erupted behind her eyes and she slumped forward. _Damn…I should have brought Caspian._

Looking down at the small teenager in his arms he sighed and hosted her up on his horse and took off in the opposite direction she came from.

After about two hours of riding the girl was waking up and he whispered a quick 'I'm sorry' before knocking her out with the hilt of his sword….again. Riding across the field that separated the Narnian forest and the Telmarine castle and towns. He slowed when her reached the castle gates and nodded to the guards before they opened the gates and let him in.

Trotting to the stable he called for a servant and told him to bring the king to him and quickly. He nodded before running off. Looking toward the girl he sighed before reaching up and placing her in his arms. Walking away from the curious stares of the stable boys and guards he walked to the prison chambers. He looked back and saw the king walking behind him. Nodding to him unlocked one of the cells and gently placed her on the ground. The king walked in and roughly placed chains on her wrists and ankles.

She groaned at the numbing pain in her head before slowly blinking her eyes open. She saw the figure of a man above her and he seemed to be crouching down.

"You belong to me now, girl."

"I belong to no one, bastard!"

Blinding pain came from her side and she screamed before bitting on her lip. Looking down she saw the man holing a whip. "Who do you belong to?"

"Aslan!"

More pain but she knew if she gave up and said she belonged to him she would shatter and break. "You belong to me." He had roughly grabbed her face and she ignored him and spat in his face. She could feel the blood from her wounds bleeding freely. "I. Belong. To. No. One. But. Aslan." She said slowly as if she were talking to a three year old. He glared harshly at her before smacking her across the face his rings scratching her. He looked over his shoulder and nodded and before she could recover from the blow to her face she was turned around the chains and her wrists were yanked up and she cried out when her shoulders pulled up. The man walked in front of her and grabbed her face again. "You belong to no one but King Miraz. Not even Aslan can save you." He spat at her scornfully. Walking back around her he lifted his arm and continued to whip her. Her eyes were squeezed shut with pain and anger.

_Caspian save me._

The blackness welcomed her heartily.

Well….thats kinda of dark O.o but anyway I own nothing, blah blah blah. I own Sam, and whoever else that doesn't look like something C.S lewis would write~ please review:D


	10. author's noteso sorry

So sorry but this is my first author's note(not very awesome cause im sure everybody hates these. But school started recently for me and I wont be able to update as much but I will try my hardest to make sure that I update as much as possible. Oh and if anyone is really good at geometry please msg me xD lol jk. But I will and promise to try to balance everything and update(I'll most likely update tomorrow afternoon )


	11. Chapter 11

I am so sorry!

When Sam finally came to she had to clench her jaws together to keep from screaming. She felt tears come to her eyes before they finally fell, leaving pale streaks when her skin was covered in the dungeon dirt. Looking up she noticed she wasn't in the torture room she was first brought to.

"You never screamed." An old voice said. Gasping she turned her head before pushing herself back against the wall but her jaws unclench and a mournful pain filled scream escaped her lips. "Shh! They'll come back when they know you're awake!" the old man said before the clanging of metal reached their ears. "quick! Sleep!" he said in a hushed tone. She quickly closed her eyes before she registered that she could trust this old man.

The darkness welcomed her wholeheartedly.

Caspian sighed before looking down at the beaded bracelet in his hands. The green and black beads of her world are so much different from the ones here. The initials S C seemed to glare back at him in accusation at her being lost or taken. _Most likely the latter of them. Miraz always liked people women more who didn't look like Telmarines._ He growled lowly in his chest before he heard a the knock on the wall beside the clothe that was a 'door'.

"Yes?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Caspian. You need to see this." It was Ashlynn. She walked in before sitting on his make shift chair. Pulling up her shirt a little he saw the red slashes that marred her back now. "What happened!" He asked in a whisper. He knew of the special bond the Ashlynn and Sam had. He had seen it with his own eyes the other night with them having the same body, face structure and hair length.

"Sam she was captured and beaten when Miraz said that she belonged to him-" she didn't get to finish before Caspian had punched a wall. She sighed before making her way over to him and bring his hand to her face. Blowing softly on the bleeding wound the blood seemed to seep backward into the wounds before the skin stitched itself back together.

"Now. She would say back that she belonged to Aslan." She finished before sitting back down and sighing in relief. "Since we have the connection I can feel, hear and see everything that she can. She, of course, can't see me or hear me." She explained softly before she nodded off in a deep sleep. Caspian sighed before picking her up and walking out of the room. Searching for Edmund or susan he finally found the siblings in the stone table room.

"King Edmund." He said softly slightly fearing of waking her. Edmund turned and saw the high queen in the arms of prince before rushing over and asking what's wrong. "She was explaining to me what was happening to Sam but she fell asleep in the middle of explaining. So I'm guessing that Sam fell asleep to or passed out from pain." He explained to him before he offered the small girl to him. He blushed slightly before taking her and setting her on the stone table. She seemed to sigh happily before she turned into a grown lioness. Lucy giggled before climbing up with her and laying in the section that Ashlynn's lion arms had. Peter and Susan looked at them before turning back to each other and talking quietly. Edmund looked at the Queen and High king, before going to the engraving of Aslan and asking a silent question. He seemed to get his answered before he climbed on the stone table and with his front against Ashlynn's back they seemed to mold together like a puzzle piece.

Caspian sighed at the scene and smiled slightly before making his way back to his room. He looked around before wlaking to the room where Sam had stayed in. The bed was still unmade and messy so he walked over grabbed the pillow and walking back to his room. Laying on his bed he brought the pillow to his nose and caught the faint scent of vanilla and mints.

"I told you not to come back!" the professor's voice woke her from her sleep.

"It's not like I would leave you here to face him ,professor." Her heart leap in her chest before she struggled against her chains. She had been brought back to the torture room and was beaten again until she had passed out from blood loss. "Caspian! Caspian!" her voice was just a whisper because of no water. "Professor? Is there a girl here?"

"Yes. She's in this room." She heard the door open before she saw the familiar figure of Caspian standing there. "Caspian…" she smiled at him through all the pain and hurt she had been put through but she didn't ever give in. She didn't mind that he would see the blood and scars. Didn't mind that she was half naked because they had shredded the top of her dress. All she saw was the deep brown eyes with hidden blue and green flicks of the prince who had stolen her heart without even thinking. She smiled at him as he unlocked the chains that held her arms above her head as well as the ones on her legs.

She noticed that he didn't say anything as he carried her away for the dungeons and away from her nightmares that she didn't know would haunt her for the rest of her life.

The professor followed silently behind them watching for anyone who wasn't a friend.

Finally Caspian looked down at her while his old friend and father like figure got two horses. "I am so sorry for not coming with you."

_It's perfectly fine._ She wanted to tell him but her throat was too dry. She just shook her head and put her hand on his cheek. Mouthing the words she smiled again. "It's not fine! You should yell at me hit me or kick me!."

Shushing him silently she pressed a finger against his lips. She shook her head again before pointing with her eyes at the professor standing behind them with two horses. "We must leave. The fight in the court yard is going to end soon. And you know how Caspian."

Sam looked on confused as Caspian quickly set her infront of him and the professor behind him. "Don't worry this is one of the strongest horses we have." They reassured her before taking off in a gallop towards the court yard.

Sam held in her grimaces of pain by closing her eyes tightly and clenching her jaws together.

"Peter!" Caspian yelled above her. She heard cries of pain and metal against metal. She told herself to not look up and she felt Caspian hand on her head.

She opened her eyes to see Torwis before he was strong enough to let Peter under the gate before he was crushed under the weight of it and the arrows that stuck out from his body. She felt tears fall freely from her eyes before she looked away.

She felt despair and pain before the feelings were replaced with determination to kill the tyrant and hope blossomed like a wild flower in her chest.

She smiled as Caspian pulled her against his chest and turned her head to look up at him. She saw the lines of worry and stress around his eyes and mouth from frowning. Reaching up she tried to smooth away the lines and blushed when he looked down at her. He raised an eyebrow before kissing her forehead. And moving her head to it was against his chest again. "Sleep. And heal. It will be awhile."

And she did just that.

Again I am sorry! I had a bunch of homework[which I hate!] and problems with boys[the assholes….no offense]

I don't own I only own Sam~

Please review and I'll try to find more time! I promise!


End file.
